


RWBY: Skunked

by EyeBeast



Category: RWBY
Genre: BBW, Burping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, slob, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: Tasked with hunting down Grimm in a forest, Blake, Yang, Pyrrah, and Nora have the misfortune of running into a very stinky creature that will change them in both body and mind. This is a story for llet (https://www.deviantart.com/llet), the random drawing winner of my DA 1500 watcher contest.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 8





	1. An Exam Gone Wrong

The thick woods held all manner of fearsome Grimm, each one ferocious enough to end anyone that ran into them. These acres of untamed wilderness served as the proving grounds for Beacon Academy’s newest batch of students. Tasked with hunting down Grimm over the course of a week, the new batch of 18-year old students were given basic survival supplies and sent out to test their skills. Over the course of a single day, the hunters in training had split up in hopes of increasing their chances. While some found success in the tactic, others just got themselves hopelessly lost.

One such unlucky huntress was Blake, a young woman with long black hair. Her black vest and white undershirt were already accruing a number of scratches and tears as she forced her way through the bushes. Stopping to catch her breath, she adjusted the black ribbon in her hair, making sure the bow properly hid her cat ears from any prying eyes. Looking up through the tree tops, she could see the sun was already at midday, meaning her inability to find any prey was all the more disheartening.

A snap of twigs nearby shook off any lingering weariness. Slinking back into the bushes, Blake crept along until she came to a clearing. She spotted something lying in the center, a blob of black and white fur connected to a head marked with the unmistakable markings of a Grimm. Readying her knife, she prepared herself to strike the target. At least until someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the ground.

A gloved hand clasped over her mouth as her assailant motioned for her to be silent. Blake calmed down as she recognized the flowing, golden lockes of her fellow classmate, Yang. Like Blake, her tan jacket and black mini-shorts were showing a fair amount of wear and tear from her time in the forest. Considering their similar states, she had to assume she also shared her fortune in finding prey.

“Keep it down okay?” Yang whispered as she let go of her captive. “You’re Blake right?”

“Yeah,” she answered, matching Yang’s low volume. “Why did you stop me?”

“This is the first Grimm I’ve seen all day. Same for you right?”

Blake sighed. “Yes.”

“Then what do you say to teaming up to take it out? The professor said not to underestimate these things.”

Blake considered her options, but something about the friendly smile on Yang’s face made it all the more difficult to refuse her offer. “Alright, but we’ll go on my lead.”

“Deal,” Yang said, shaking Blake’s hand and getting into position.

With both women’s eyes set on the creature in the clearing, Blake held up her hand to show a three count. “On the count of three. One…two…”

“Three!”

Upon hearing someone shout out the call sign, Yang and Blake jumped at the creature on reaction. As they leapt towards the Grimm, they glanced at the pair of young women doing the same from the other end. One was Pyrrah, her ponytail of scarlet red hair and skirt billowing behind her as she readied her javelin. Leading the armored warrior, was a girl with short orange hair and wielding a massive hammer. By just the look of the wide grin and eagerness plastered on Nora’s face, it was no question that she was the one who called out the attack. As the four girls realized their sudden increase in numbers, it was already too late.

Slamming into one another, they dropped to the forest floor like a sack of rocks. Squirming around the pile of fallen warriors, Blake tried to free herself. Amidst the struggling of arms, legs, and torsos, she found herself staring into the snarling mouth and angered glared of the Grimm. As the creature turned itself around, she began to recognize the similarity it had to a skunk. The realization came just a moment too late as the Grimm unleashed a noxious spray right in her face.

The girls’ struggling became that much more frantic as the Grimm continued to douse them in the foul spray. By the time they freed themselves, they were crawling along the ground and overtaken with awful coughing fits. As Blake tried in desperation to get away from ground zero, she found more pockets of foul air everywhere she turned. Confused, the glanced back at the Grimm only to see it disappear into the tree line. Wondering where the added smell was coming from, she heard a series of flatulence and burps over the sound of their own coughing. Forcing out a fart bubble of her own, she shrouded herself in a thick fog that made her head swirl. Vision dimming, she watched the others pass out one by one, her world going black as her face hit the ground.


	2. Sunset Indulgence

“Blake. Blake!”

Creeping her eyes open, Blake was met with Yang’s face hanging just a few inches away from her. Slowly picking herself up, she did a double take as she noticed a noticeable bulge in Yang’s midriff that wasn’t there before. Shaking her head to try and rid herself of any leftover grogginess, she felt something was off. Looking down at her own stomach, she saw her shirt stretched out to make way for her own bloated gut.

“What…happened?” she asked, unable to look away from her odd addition.

“Looks like we’ve been out of it for several hours,” Yang answered, gesturing towards the encroaching sunset. “As for the rounded bellies, I have to assume it’s a parting gift from that little stinker. No telling what else it did to us.” Shrugging, she held out her hand. “Come on, let me help you up. Nothing’s going to get done if we just sit on our butts all day.”

Accepting Yang’s hand, Blake pulled herself up. Getting back on her feet, she found her center of balance put off by her gut. Her legs should have been strong enough to hold a little extra fat, but an unusual lethargy in her body made her falter. Finding herself on a one way trip back to the ground, she was saved by Yang wrapping her arms around her. Peeking her head back up at her savior’s face, Blake felt a twinge of something stir inside of her.

Blake’s confusion on what the sensation was ended as a gassy belch sprung from her mouth to hit Yang square in the face. More than a little embarrassed, she tried to squeeze out from between her arms. Pressing her belly against Yang’s again forced out a pair of farts from the two girls that finally separated them. Desperately searching for fresh air, Blake heard the unmistakable sound of child-like laughter coming from nearby.

“Hahahahaha, that was great,” Nora commented, holding her own belly bulge as she was overtaken by laughter. “You were like BWOOOOOOOOOOORRRP and then you-” She paused, shaking her body around until she let her own cloud of flatulence. “Yeah, just like that.”

“Nora, I’m right UUUURRP behind you!” Pyrrha belched, unfortunately standing in Nora’s direct line of fire.

“Whoops, sorry,” she replied, turning back to show off an apologetic grin.

“Guess that spray did a little more than knock us out,” Yang said, stifling a burp.

“Right, we better get back to the Academy as soon as possible,” Pyrrah said.

“Does anyone know the way back?” Blake asked, only to have the rest of the group shake their heads.

“I think our brains are still scrambled from the skunk,” Nora pointed out.

“Perhaps we can find the way back if we get a bearing on our location,” Pyrrah suggested. “I say we split up and try to find any landmarks to lead us back to the rendezvous point. Agreed?”

The rest of the girls nodded their heads and broke off into the tree line. For Blake, this provided her ample time to console herself on her awkward moment with Yang. Not just for the bout of awful gas, but she couldn’t recall ever feeling so warm in someone else’s arms. Shaking her head back and forth, she tried to focus on the task at hand. Pushing through the branches, she found herself standing atop a cliff side that overlooked the rest of the forest. Straining her eyes, she couldn’t make out a single familiar piece of scenery. It appeared that they were truly lost.

Her moment of realization came along with an unruly groan in her bulging gut. Thankful that she was alone, she let the gas bubble burst from her rear. Amid her feeling of relief came the strong odor of rotten eggs. Forced to inhale her own gas cloud, she felt an odd warmth spread through her body similar to what she felt when Yang held her. Letting out more gas from her mouth and rear, she kept focusing on the blonde woman, yearning to be touched by her again.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Blake’s hand had slipped between her waistline to touch her womanhood. Letting her fingers trace her labia, she did a second check to assure she was alone. Creeping over to a tree, she pressed her back against it and sat down. Ignoring the strangely plush feeling of her rear pressing against the grass, she let her fingers further stimulate her womanhood.

Getting into her usual rhythm, her mind was left to fantasize about Yang. The various images flooding her mind as she masturbated, became distorted by her unstable digestion coming in at full force. Increasing her speed, she paid little mind to the bouts of gas. As more of her burps and farts filled the air, her fantasies expanded to include the other girls. Nora’s protruding belly, Pyrrah’s ample bosom, and Yang’s built legs kept flashing through her mind. She couldn’t believe herself, her body yearning to both experience their flesh and smell. All she could concern herself was reaching her climax, regardless of how degrading her thoughts became. It all culminated in an orgasm stronger than she’d ever experienced before.

As a euphoric moan broke past her lips, she could swear she heard another cry from nearby. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she fixed her outfit and stood up to examine the source of the noise. Peeking behind one of the bushes, her eyes went wide as she saw Yang lying down in the grass with her clothes cast aside. Judging by her heavy breathing, still shaking body, and lingering stink cloud, it was obvious that she had given into similar lustful urges.

“I found something!” shouted out Nora, likely audible through half of the forest.

The noise broke both Blake and Yang out of their stupor. Leaving Yang to put her clothes back on, Blake stealthily sunk back into the bushes. Sprinting towards the source of the noise, she arrived to see Pyrrah and Nora standing in front of a fruit grove. The bushes were plump with reddish orange fruit, each one bigger than their heads. Even from a distance, the aroma wafting off of the produce made Blake’s mouth water.

“I’m here,” Yang announced, coming out of the tree line, clearly out of breath. “Did you find a way back?”

“Nope, something better,” Nora replied, happily skipping forward to pluck a fruit from the bush.

“Nora I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Pyrrah said. “We don’t know what kind of fruit it is. For all we know, it could be poisonous enough to-“

Pyrrah didn’t even get halfway through her sentence before Nora sunk her teeth into the fruit. The bite turned into a one-woman blender as she chowed down on the fruit until only the core was left. Juice splattered across her face and top, she licked her lips moments before she released a fruit scented belch.

“Nora…are you okay?” Pyrrah asked.

“Never, BWOOOORRP better,” she replied, already going back to the grove for another helping. “You guys should dig in. I feel like I could eat a horse and then some.”

The three women looked to one another, each one internally debating just how dumb it would be to eat the strange fruit. Their arguments were silenced by their own bellies reverberating with hunger pangs. Giving a glance to one another and then to Nora already going through her fourth helping, they began to walk towards the grove. There wasn’t a point to searching on an empty stomach anyway.


	3. The Morning After

Sunlight peeking through the thick leaves above, Blake was forced to greet the waking world. Letting out a groan, she fought against her body’s desire to stay on her comfy bed to lift herself up. Through her sleep encrusted eyes, she slowly remembered that she was still lost in the forest. After Nora had discovered the fruit grove, they had gone late into the night gorging themselves. While she couldn’t recall everything that happened, she didn’t remember finding such a soft bed to sleep on.

Turning herself around, Blake jumped back as she looked upon her makeshift bed. Still soundly asleep, Yang was splayed out on the ground with a blissful look on her face. Looking at the sizable, bare belly peeking out from a hole in her shirt, Blake could understand how she was able to sleep so peacefully. The feast had gone wild with her body, extra flab hanging here and there across her once slim form. That wasn’t even considering the set of plush thighs that made the perfect support for Blake’s back.

Blake’s eyes widened as she recalled stuffing herself just as much, if not more than the sleeping blonde the night before. Glancing down she was met with her own pudgy belly peeking through a tear in her top. Trying to pull the remnants of her shirt over her paunch, she felt a breeze pass against her bare butt crack. Peering over her shoulder, she was greeted by a pair of plump butt cheeks sticking out between rips in her shorts. Giving the pudgy rear a press she confirmed it was really hers.  
Touching her rear sent a strange shiver down her spine. Moving over to inspecting her protruding gut, she felt it again. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, more like she was pressing around a warm blanket that encompassed her entire form. Before she realized what she was doing, her hands were wandering the expanse of her body, squeezing and pinching every added pound of weight from the night before.

Continuing to examine her chubby form, she heard an unsettling grumble in her intestines. One of the few things she did remember from the previous night was what the noise preluded. Swerving her head back and forth across the clearing she looked for a safe place to let out the storm brewing inside of her. On the very edge of her breaking point, she set her sights on a nearby bush and moved forward. She felt a hand grasp her wrist and bring her down on her butt. The landing was enough to unleash the gas with a loud PHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT that echoed throughout the trees. While the feeling of relief was enough to make her forget the ensuing smell, it was hard to ignore the person wallowing between her butt cheeks to absorb the gas.

Breaking free from Yang’s grasp, Blake rolled away to see a blissful on her face. “Yang what are you doing?”

“Dunno,” she replied, leaning over to let out her own morning gas. “Something in me just told me to do it.”

“And you just…?”

“Yup,” she said with a smile. “Been getting these strange urges ever since the skunk attack.” Getting up from her spot, she stretched out to yawn, inadvertently ripping more seams in her shirt. “Why are you so confused? You were getting pretty frisky last night too.”

“Last night? Wait what did we-“

A deafening roar dismissed the morning’s bliss. On first reaction, Blake reached for her guns, only to find that they had been lost at some point. Another roar in addition to a loud yelp got her and Yang moving through the trees as fast as their chubby forms could carry them. Ripping more holes in their clothes as they dashed through the underbrush, they made it to the fruit grove just in time.

Lying on the grass before them were Nora and Pyrrha, their clothing noticeably absent. Nothing covering up their bodies, Blake and Yang were able to see they had fattened up just as much as them. Nora differed by having a belly twice the size of any of the others, expected considering how she had stuffed herself on fruit the night before. Less explainable were the pair of engorged, fatty breasts resting upon Pyrrah’s stomach, each the size of her head.

Any questions they had for he pair of nude women, were set aside by the creature looming over them. The Grimm looked like a malformed bear, covered in shaggy, pitch black fur and with fearsome claws jutting from his paws. Hanging back its skull like face, it let out another ear-deafening roar as it slowly approached Pyrrah and Nora.

Without any weapons by their side or anyway to call for help, Blake and Yang sprinted towards the Grimm with their fists raised. For their efforts, the beast easily swatted them away. Crashing into their allies, they picked up their head to look upon the fearsome fangs that would be sinking into their bountiful flesh in mere moments.

Hugging their bodies together, the only they could do was close their eyes and wait for it to end. Scrunching their bloated stomachs against one another, they felt no remorse in letting out a cacophony of gas from both ends. When next they opened their eyes, they saw the creature covering its nose as it sprinted off into the tree line.

“Well that was BWOOOOORRP rude,” Nora pouted, resting her arms on her gut.

“It must have been driven away by the smell,” Pyrrah pointed out.

“Guess these things are good for something other than eating,” Yang added, rubbing her stomach. “Especially since we lost our weapons.”

“You BWOOOORRP too?” Nora belched out.

“Yes,” Blake replied, untangling herself from the group. “Besides that, what happened to your clothing?”

“Oh they’re over there,” Nora said, pointing towards their raggedy clothing tossed haphazardly on the ground.

“Okay, why are you naked then?” Yang asked.

“We…um,” Pyrrha began, only to hang her head down to avoid showing her expression.

“Why are you being so gloomy?” Nora asked, hanging on Pyrrah’s shoulder. “No need to be ashamed of it. Especially since we both-“

Pyrrah silenced her companion with a belch to her face. Getting up from the ground, she walked over to retrieve her clothing. “Anyway, I think we should split up again to try and find a way out.”

“Can’t we eat first?” Nora asked. “That fruit is so delicious.”

“Considering these things,” Yang said, slapping her gut, “I’m pretty sure we ate everything there was.”

“No, there’s still plenty more. Look.”

Sure enough, the grove they had picked clean the night before was burdened with plump, ripened fruit again. Now more than ever, the girls were suspicious of what they had been putting in their bodies. Save for Nora, who happily skipped her chubby self over to gather up an armful of fruit.

“Here you go,” Nora said, balancing the fruit atop Pyrrah’s breasts. “You should eat up after…you know.”

“Umm, thank you,” Pyrrah replied, picking up a fruit and taking a bite.

“You two better get some now,” Nora called back to Blake and Yang as she jogged back to the fruit grove.

Heeding Nora’s advice and their growling tummies, Blake and Yang followed her to pick up their morning breakfast. With armfuls of fruit, they left Nora and Pyrrah to get dressed, while they found a secluded spot to eat. Sitting back down beneath the tree they had slept under, they helped themselves to the sweet produce. The meal was more than sufficient of fulfilling their hunger, even if it made them wonder how much worse it was going to make their weight and gas problems. Regardless, in no time at all they were left with a pile of empty cores and their bellies sticking out even further.

Blake was content to just sit there under the warm sun, massaging her gut and trying to come up with a plan. Any thoughts or ideas that passed through her mind were difficult to focus on with the barrage of post-meal gas from both herself and Yang. The smell was atrocious, matching that of the skunk Grimm that they had encountered the day before. However, Blake couldn’t bring herself to move away or even try to hold her breath. The heavy miasma of burps and farts brought back the warm feeling from the previous day. Her breathing became heavy, while her thoughts swirled with her lingering feelings of pleasure and the magnificent sight of Yang’s bare form. Glancing to look at her companion, she found her mere inches away from her own face.

“You know what those two were doing right?” Yang asked, her breathing heavy and her face reddened. “Probably felt something just like this.” Leaning in, she placed her hand on Blake’s thigh. “I know you saw me yesterday.”

“Y-you did?” Blake asked, remaining motionless, even as Yang practically crawled onto her lap.

“I don’t blame you. Whatever that skunk did to us, I keep getting this feeling that makes me just want to…let go.”

Pressing her body against Blake’s, Yang pushed out whatever gas reserves were stewing inside of them. Unable or unwilling to control themselves, the pair let loose a torrent of burps and farts that filled the area with their rancid smell. As the foul air filled her body, the same desires overtook Blake’s rational thought. Without thinking, she closed the distance between herself and Yang to lock their lips together.

Wrapping her arms around Yang’s back, Blake rolled them onto the ground. Taking pleasure in running her hands along the bits of chub on Yang’s body, she found more delight as their tongues twisted together. In turn, Yang returned the favor by meticulously groping and feeling up Blake’s exposed skin, inadvertently further tearing off her clothing. As expected, the pair were keen to accentuate their growing desire with outbursts of gas that further fueled their rising arousal. Sharing a burp between their enclosed lips, they wordlessly agreed to what was about to happen.

Tucking her finger’s underneath Blake’s belly, Yang pressed her hand against her womanhood. Letting out a cute moan, Blake tried to reciprocate the action by squeezing past Yang’s thickened thighs. After a lot of fumbling around, the girls got in the perfect position to start rubbing at each other. Driven by each other’s efforts and smell, they went into deep exploration of one another’s various points of stimulation. Using the sound of the other’s moans as guidance, they were quick to settle on the perfect rhythm. Almost completely in sync, it didn’t take long for them to come to a satisfying climax.

With both of their needs sated, the pair shared one last kiss before separating from one another. Lying on the grass with their arms intertwined, they basked in the euphoria of their first time together. Tired and still trying to comprehend her mix of feelings, the thing that got Blake up again was a loud growl emanating from her ravenous stomach.

“Guess that deserves a second breakfast,” Yang commented, helping Blake stand back up.

“Come on, let’s go back and join the others.”

Nodding her head, Blake fixed herself as best she could and followed. As she followed in Yang’s footsteps, her mind was a brimming with images from what she had just done. It was so different, but it all felt so right. It was like her body was completely enamored with Yang’s extra weight and smell. As they re-entered the clearing to see Pyrrha and Nora also helping themselves to more fruit, Blake couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to sample the other girls’ chubby forms.


	4. Baring It All

It was the dawn of the third day of their survival mission and the girls were still no closer to getting back to the academy. Their search for a way out of the forest was hindered by their bodies having surpassed the 300-pound mark. Covering a pitiful amount of distance, it was only a matter of time before their ravenous stomachs drew them back to the fruit grove to make complete gluttons of themselves. The only saving grace of their modified forms was that the smell repelled the creatures lurking in the forest. Not having to worry about self-defense was a plus, but it was hard to deny the other effect their musk was having on them.

On her fifth attempt to search for help, Blake once again was forced to find a private spot underneath a tree to take care of her body’s needs. Slumping her pudgy butt against the trunk, ripped apart more holes in what little remained of her clothing. The rips around her fat rear became even worse as she lifted up her doughy gut to get access to her nether region. Ignoring the feeling of the bristly hairs around her womanhood, she let herself indulge in another session of gas and masturbation.

Lost in the throngs of self-pleasure, Blake failed to notice another rancid stench until it was right beside her. Recognizing the familiar smell, she turned her head only to have her face pushed up against, a flabby belly covered in thin, blonde hair. Knowing who it was by the chunky legs alone, Blake allowed them to push aside her own hands to take care of her needs.

Sinking her fingers underneath Blake’s gut, Yang tore apart what was left of her shorts. Getting a feel for Blake’s usual spots, she proceeded to tease and rub the womanhood she had become very familiar with over the past day. Hearing Blake let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a belch, Yang pressed up closer to add her farts to the miasma of gas. With the combination of their various smells, Yang’s loving touch, and the added amount of flab pressing up against her own, it didn’t take long for Blake to find her release.

Inhaling the stale air through heavy, labored breaths, Blake looked up to the person she had grown to adore in such a short amount of time. Sucking up another cloud of gas, she noticed something different about her companion. Their growing weight was becoming the norm around the group, so the fact that she was double her original size wasn’t the issue. Thick fat around Yang’s thighs were certainly her most prominent feature, huge even amongst the other girls. However, the thing that garnered most of Blake’s attention was the streak of white going down Yang’s blonde hair.

“Yang, how long have you had white hair like that?” she asked, pointing towards the pale follicles.

“Dunno. Probably showed up around the same time as yours.” Seeing Blake’s confused expression, she reached out and plucked a white follicle from Blake’s scalp. “See?”

“Um, no I haven’t had a chance to look in a mirror lately. For obvious reasons.”

“Then I guess you don’t know about the ears either then?”

Blake’s eyes went wide. Reaching above her head, she felt where her ribbon was supposed to be. At some point during her daily search, it must have gotten snagged by a branch. This left her pointed, cat ears completely exposed.

“My what!?” she asked, feigning surprise as she attempted to cover her ears with her pudgy hands.

“Oh, calm down. They’re actually kind of cute.”

Blake’s eyes went wide as she slowly took her hands way from her ears. “They are?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of hoping mine come in soon too,” Yang replied, rubbing her fingers through her mangy head of hair.

“I’m sure it’ll be soon,” Blake said, releasing a leftover puff of gas as she hauled her chunky rear off the ground. “Let’s head back to the others.”

“Why?” Yang asked, following Blake’s hefty rear through the trees. “Found something?”

“No…I’m just getting hungry,” she confessed.

“Heh, same.”

Upon returning to their makeshift camp site, they were greeted with an unusual, but not unexpected sight. Sprawled out in front of the fruit grove, Nora and Pyrrah could be seen next to a pile of empty fruit cores. Their clothes were in just as a disheveled state as the other two, leaving most of their bloated forms on display. Nora in particular was showing off a fat gut that dwarfed the others in its ability to store so much food at once. For Pyrrah, her top had gotten considerably tighter in the chest area, revealing strands of red hair sprouting from beneath her arms. With the pair smothering each other with their flab, Blake almost missed the lines of white going down both of their scalps.

The unlikely couple were just finishing up their meals by the look of it. Nora was doing the job of licking up any reside juice around Pyrrah plump cheeks. At first Pyrrah had tried to stop her, but after constant plaguing and puppy dog eyes, she relented. After it being done to her several times, Pyrrah had to admit she enjoyed the intimate act. The task allowed the pair of them to feel just how fat they were becoming. Even more, they got to sample each other’s various smells as they forced out their post-meal gas.

“Hey you BWOOOOORRP two!” Yang belched out to get their attention.

Rolling off of Pyrrah, Nora sounded back with a thunderous PHHHRRRRRRRTT from her rear. “Welcome back guys,” she replied. “Sorry about the gas blast Pyrrah.”

Pyrrah replied by leaning forward and blasting Nora back with a loud burp. “I think we’re long past being offended by it.”

Another much louder fart reverberated between Blake’s massive ass cheeks. “Agreed,” she sheepishly added.

“Don’t be so embarrassed,” Yang said, hanging her pudgy arm on Blake’s shoulder. “After three days of eating, sleeping, and stinking together, I think we’ve learned to bare it all. In all sense of the term,” she added with a knowing wink.

“Oooh, speaking of,” Nora piped up, “I got to show you something.”

Falling next to Pyrrah, Nora tore off what remained of Pyrrah’s top. Had it been their first meeting, the noble warrior would have been more horrified to allow them to see her pudgy torso on display. However, it was hard to deny that some of Nora’s spontaneity had rubbed off on the once noble warrior. Egged on by Nora’s peppy smile, Pyrrah grasped her plumped nipples and squeezed. Blake and Yang’s eyes went wide as they watched a steady stream of white liquid fall from her teats.

“You’re lactating?” Blake asked.

“Yup,” Pyrrah replied with a soft smile.

“And it’s really good too,” Nora added.

Climbing atop her partner again, Nora wrapped her lips around the leaking nipple. Massaging the fatty breast coerced more of the milk to pour out. Keeping her mouth tightly wrapped around the flow, she drank to her heart’s content. When she eventually decided to pull away, Pyrrah’s milk was still trickling onto the forest floor.

“You gotta BWOOOOOOORRRP try for yourself,” Nora belched, wiping milk from her face.

“It does look tasty,” Blake said, eyes drawn to the white puddle forming atop Pyrrah’s belly. “You don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” Pyrrah replied. “My chest has been getting pretty swollen lately and it helps to keep them at a reasonable size. Plus…it feels kind of good.”

“Well you heard her, drink up,” Nora announced, before clamping her mouth around the leaking nipple again.

“You get the first one,” Yang said, pushing Blake forward. “I want to get some food in me first.”

Practically stumbling onto the ground from Yang’s gentle shove, Blake proceeded towards the leaking bosom. Nestling up alongside the hungry Nora, Blake carefully wrapped her lips around the right teat. Gently massaging the breast, brought forth a steady stream of breast milk. She was at first overwhelmed by the flow, part of her wondering if she was going to drown. Drawing on her several days of feasting, she drank down what she could of the white liquid. True to Nora’s word, the taste was out of this world. So creamy and sweet, she doubted even a five-star chef could make a milkshake that tasted even half as good.

As the milk filled her sizable gut, a new feeling overcame Blake’s body. Even after having Yang pleasure mere moments earlier, she could feel her body’s hunger for pleasure come back as strong as ever. Just as she was about to pull away to ask Yang for relief, a pair of pudgy cheeks pressed up against her rear. Letting out a small puff of gas from the sudden surprise, she pieced together in her head that Yang must have caught on to her feelings. Without needing to look, she snapped off what remained of her shorts to leave nothing in the way.

The pair of lips that touched her womanhood felt like the most natural thing in her world. Blake’s body relaxed to allow her pleasurer to lick and suck to her heart’s content. Keeping herself hydrated with a steady stream of milk, she had to make an effort to stay still under the overwhelming pleasure. Her ability to stay calm faltered as her clit was mercilessly sucked. Digging her fingers into Pyrrah’s belly for stability, she rode out the rest of her session with her entire body shaking with pleasure. When she finally released, it came with a barrage of gas from her rear and a spurt of milk from her mouth.

Pulling away from Pyrrah’s breast, Blake let out rotten milk scented belch. Waiting for her body to stop shaking, she turned around to thank Yang, only to see Nora happily inhaling her gas. Confused, she turned to the side to see Yang sucking from the other breast.

“Nora,” Blake began, turning back towards her, “why did you do that?”

“The milk has some side effects,” Pyrrah replied.

“Mainly making us super horny,” Nora added. “After my first helping we couldn’t help going at each other like animals.”

Before Blake could ask any further questions, she felt a familiar pudgy hand grasp her shoulder. Turning back to Yang, she saw a lustful look plastered across her milk dribbling face. “Mind if you BWOOOOORRP return the favor from earlier?” Yang asked.

Without another word, Blake took Yang’s hand and pulled her over. Laying the blonde down on the grass, she took it upon herself to tear apart what remained of her clothing. Both with nothing left to hide their obese, nude forms, they were able to take in everything that had been done to them. Their smell, their size, their mangy hair, everything was on display. Most importantly, there was no doubt what the two of them had in mind.

Parting Yang’s thick legs as far as they could go, Blake dove face first into the bushel of blonde pubic hair below. Keeping Yang’s gut lifted up with her head, she put her all into sampling the flavor of her womanhood. Each successful suck or lick, garnered a half-moan, half-belch from Yang. Soon finding exactly where she needed to prod, Blake upped her speed. Yang’s legs closed around her head as she got closer to release, sealing her in just as a boisterous fart sprung out. Head swimming with Yang’s smell and taste, Blake was driven to eating out her pussy until the satisfying sound of her climax.

Pulling herself from Yang’s nether region, Blake looked upon her partner’s satisfied face. Gazing upon the expanse of fat and lust before her, she could already feel her own needs coming up again. A touch from a set of plump fingers on her behind made her turn to face Pyrrah, waiting for her chance to have a turn at her. Rolling off of Yang, Blake laid herself bare to allow herself to give into what their bodies’ natural instincts were crying out for.


	5. Living Naturally

Blake greeted her fifth day in the forest with a long yawn that spewed out the horrific morning breath that had been stewing overnight. Reaching beneath her pudgy arms, she brushed aside engorged breasts to scratch at the wiry, black hair hanging out of her armpits. Lifting up her medicine ball-sized gut, she brushed through the thick pubic hair to touch her well-used womanhood. Bringing her plump fingers through her unkempt, mangy hair she fumbled around to scratch an itch on her exposed ears. Pulling her hand back, she was met with a collection of white follicles that reminded her of how she got like this. After living with her over 600-pound self for several days, she considered thanking the foul creature.

Driven by her ravenous stomach to seek out nourishment, Blake heaved herself off of Yang. Turning around to gaze at her sleeping lover, she took a moment to gaze at the blonde’s equally heavy and hairy form. She found herself focusing mostly on Yang’s tree trunk-legs that made perfect cushions. As peaceful as her sleeping, chubby face looked, it was only a matter of time before Nora ended up scarfing down the entire grove again.

Resorting to her usual method of waking up Yang, Blake started to turn around. Her wobbling ass cheeks were the largest of the group, defining her overall pear shape. While their size was impressive, it made the next part all the more comfortable as she sat down on Yang’s face. Clenching her fingers, she let loose with a rippling fart that engulfed Yang’s head. As the last of her gas petered out, she felt a set of pudgy finger grab hold of her butt. A familiar sensation of a tongue licking up the leftover flatulence, told Blake that Yang was up and ready to greet the day.

Blake attempted to lift herself up, only to be pulled back down. “Come on Yang, we need to BWOOOORRP move.”

“Just one more UUURRP please?” Yang belched out.

With a sigh, Blake mustered up what she could of the remaining gas to fill Yang’s lungs with another fart. “Happy now?”

“Very,” Yang replied, finally allowing Blake to stand up. “But, I’m going to need more than just that.”

“We have plenty of time to have fun later,” she said, helping Yang get up and balance out her obese self. “Let’s head to the grove and get the day started right.”

Yang pressed their bellies together to plant a kiss on Blake’s cheek. “Lead the way.”

Waddling through the forest, Blake plowed her hefty form through branches and undergrowth like it was nothing. Her bulk made the trek through the thick woods surprisingly easier than her old form, but she still took her time getting to the grove. Each step allowed her to revel in the feeling of her flab jostling about. She appreciated every pound of weight she had gained in such a short amount of time. And she wasn’t the only one.

Blake knew how much Yang enjoyed the view of her rear wobbling with each step. Even more so, when she let loose a steady stream of farts to keep the blonde woman close behind her. Entering the fruit grove clearing, Blake was unsurprised to see Pyrrah and Nora already on top of one another.

Pyrrah was sprawled out on the grass with a collection of fruit nearby for her to munch on. Her ragged, red and white hair had been pushed aside to allow her breasts to be easily accessed. The sagging sacks of milk and meat, had easily eclipsed the size of beach balls and were well on their way to matching her belly in weight. Her boobs were a reliable source for sweet milk to go along with their meals and further stimulate their heightened libidos.

Blocking the view of Pyrrah’s leaking tits, was the largest belly of the group belonging to Nora. The massive blob of chunky fat, was spread out along Pyrrah’s body as the peppy girl drank her fill and then some. Wrapping her pudgy arms around her partner, Nora only let go to blast a rancid belch in Pyrrah’s face. Sucking in the smell of Nora’s rotten breath, Pyrrah returned with one of her own.

Surrounded in a cloud of their foul stench, the two locked their lips together as they let their fingers roam across their bodies. The grope session soon turned more carnal as their hands found their way to each other’s nether regions. Sliding and fingering one another in perfect rhythm, their kissing session was interrupted by their simultaneous moans and eruptions of gas. Satisfied and breathing heavily, they finally realized that they were not alone.

“Morning,” Nora said, blasting a cloud of flatulence towards the onlookers.

“I see you two have BWOOOOORRP started off the day right,” Yang commented.

Pyrrah gently pushed aside Nora to lift up her heavy bosom. “Only way to do it, considering how UUUURRP heavy these things got overnight.”

Wobbling towards Pyrrah, Blake plopped down next to her. “I take it that means you have plenty left?”

“More than enough,” she replied, reaching out to pull Blake in for her morning meal.

Drinking the sweet milk for several days straight had not lost the appeal of its addictive flavor. Sucking up the precious liquid, Blake could already feel her enormous body becoming enamored with the desire to be touched and pleasured. Pyrrah’s fingers digging into rear did some of the work, but it was only when she felt a pair of heads press against her backside was she sure she was going to be taken care of.

Letting Nora handle Blake’s womanhood, Yang busied herself with continuing to assault her anus. To reward the pair, Blake was sure to let loose with a series of farts that mimicked the skunk’s in both smell and strength. As their tongues’ pace increased, Blake pulled herself away from Pyrrah’s breasts to dive her own face into the red head’s nether region. Mouth sliding across the bushel of pubic hair, Blake was sure to give as much pleasure to their source of milk as she was receiving on her end. Lost in the throngs of their daily orgy, it didn’t take long for it to come to an explosive end. Calling out with a pair of climaxes, Pyrrah and Blake bathed the area in their gas. The smell would drive off any predators, but it was also a catalyst to keep their libidos going well into the night.

Extracting herself from Pyrra’s vagina, Blake took one more swig of milk before pulling away. Rolling aside to allow Nora to have access to the leaking teats, she joined Yang in scarfing down their morning helping of fruit. After going through a dozen fruit each, the pair sat leaning against one another, rubbing their bellies and spouting gas from both ends.

“Hey…do you really want to go back to the academy?” Blake hesitantly asked.

“To be honest,” Yang began, pausing to let a fart sputter out, “don’t see much reason to.”

“I agree,” she replied, inhaling the heavy stench surrounding their group. “I could spend the rest of my life here. Eating as much as I want and freely exploring every desire.”

Yang pulled away and laid down on the grass. Lifting up her belly, she spread her legs. “If that’s the case, mind returning the favor from earlier?”

Giving an assuring nod, Blake got on her knees and started crawling forward. Just as she was about to dive into Yang’s nether region, she saw a flash of white in the tree line. Shrugging it off as a trick of the light, she buried herself in Yang’s flab in search of pleasure.

Hidden among the trees, Weiss Schnee stared in disbelief as she watched Yang belch out a lustful moan. Her clothes a ragged mess of scratches and tears, she started to regret volunteering for the search party. Brushing stray twigs out of her white ponytail, she turned to make her way back to the school for some back up.

Weiss froze dead still as she stared into the eyes of Grimm. It was a small creature, coming up no taller than her knees. As she observed its distinct white and black pattern, she realized too late how much it resembled a skunk. By the time she realized this, the Grimm was already turned around with its tail raised. The next moment, her world was surrounded by an awful stench.

As the creature skittered away, Weiss found herself thrown into a coughing fit. Going down on her hands and knees she searched in desperation for clean air. Her search foiled by gas erupting from her mouth and rear her vision began to fade. The world going dark around her, she focused on the sight of Blake and Yang embracing each other’s obese form. Before passing out, a spark in her head pondered joining them in their congregation of gluttony, gas, and pleasure.


End file.
